brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Han Solo
Han Solo is a Star Wars minifigure first introduced in 2000. Since then, a total of seventeen versions of the minifigure have been made, along with two different pieces representing Han frozen in carbonite, and one microfigure for the LEGO Games theme. He is also a playable character in four video games to date in addition to making a cameo in The LEGO Movie (where he was voiced by Keith Ferguson). Description Three variants of Han Solo were released in 2000. In the 7190 Millennium Falcon, Han had a blue leg piece, with black silver and brown printing on the top of the hip joint representing a belt, which continued down the right leg for a blaster holster. The front of the torso piece has a white open-necked shirt and a black vest printed on it, with black also used for outlining. The hands and head piece are yellow for skin, and printed on the head piece is are black two dot-eyes, brown eyebrows and a black mouth shaped into a lopsided smile. A common hairpiece is used for Han's hair, coloured brown. The second variant in 2000 for the 7104 Desert Skiff is based on the clothes Han wore shortly before and after being in carbonite. It features Han with a plain brown leg piece, and a white torso piece with black printing for outlining of the white shirt and yellow to depict skin. The hands are once again yellow, and the head and hair pieces are the same as the other variant released in this year. This version of Han Solo comes with a black spear, representing the force pike that Han used to save Lando Calrissian from the Sarlacc and accidentally set off Boba Fett's jetpack on Tatooine. The final version of Han released in 2000 is the same as the first, except his legs are brown instead of blue, though the leg printing is still identical. This variant was also used in 2003 in the set 10123 Cloud City. Also released in 2000 was a black brick with silver printing on it, which is used to represent Han Solo frozen in carbonite. The silver printing shows his arms held out, and a pained expression on his face. This brick was also used in sets released in 2003 and 2006. In 2004, Han was once again re-released in two forms. The first one released was again the same as two of his variants released in 2000, with a white shirt, black jacket and printed holster pattern on the legs, however the legs this time around were recoloured to be a dark blue. He was also released in the remake of the Millennium Falcon, 4504. This version has tan legs with a dark blue hip joint and the same holster and belt printing on the legs as most of his other variants. The torso piece is dark blue, with printing on the front for snowgear. Black printing is used for outlining, the coat's zipper and backing of rank insignia. Grey printing is used to represent electrobinoculars, while brown printing is used for the strap for the binoculars and extra clothing. A layer of fur clothing is also depicted at the top of the torso piece. This was the first Han Solo minifigure to have flesh-coloured skin (shown on the hands and head piece), replacing the yellow when it was decided that licensed minifigures would have a different skin colour. The face printing remains similar to the other variants, however brown was also changed over to a new reddish brown in 2004, resulting in slightly different eyebrows, and also a different coloured hair piece. It wasn't until 2006 that a new Han Solo minifigure was released. One variant was released in the set 6212 X-Wing Fighter, which was very similar to the variant released in 2004 in snowgear, however this version came with reddish brown legs instead of tan. A new version of Han Solo was also released for the 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge, which was similar to his original variant in clothing he wore around the time of going into carbon freeze. The major differences between this one and the original is that the yellow skin was replaced with flesh-coloured, and the brown hair, legs and eyebrow printing was replaced with reddish brown. One variant was produced in 2007, which once again featured Solo's black vest, white shirt and printed belt, but the legs this time around for this minifigure were made reddish brown, and had flesh-coloured skin. In 2008, a Han Solo in a Stormtrooper disguise was released for the 10188 Death Star. This minifigure has the body and legs of a normal Stormtrooper- white legs with a black hip joint, and a white torso with black hands. Black and grey printing is also present on the front and back of the torso for outlining of the armour, belt, backplate and thermal detonator. However, the head is flesh-coloured with Han's face design printed on it, and he has interchangeable reddish brown hair and Stormtrooper helmet. This version of Han Solo comes armed with a blaster. In 2009, another Hoth-based variant of Han was released, which was similar to the original Hoth version with tan legs, except he was released with a dark blue parka hood. The hood has printing around the part where the head piece shows through, the pattern resembling fur. This version of Han came with a blaster and a pair of electrobinoculars. , with the first major update to the face design.]] For 2010, Han's head piece received its first major update since the original design pattern. The eyes were changed to have white irises, and the right eyebrow was turned down slightly more than the left. The mouth was also changed, instead of being made up of lines, it was changed to one, but still depicting a lopsided smile. Darker flesh printing is also used beneath the mouth for extra detail. Two versions of Han were released in this year. One of these is yet another Hoth variant, but the torso features an open dark blue jacket with pockets printed on it in black, and a white shirt and skin showing underneath. The legs are brown (with the belt and holster pattern), and he comes armed with a blaster. The other variant for 2010 is the third incarnation of a minifigure depicting Han in the clothing around the time of being put into carbonite, included in the set 8097 Slave I. This variant once again has plain brown legs, but the torso printing was altered to provide more detail. Black printing is once again used for outlining the shirt, but grey printing is also used to symbolise creases. Flesh printing is also used at the top of the piece for skin, and dark flesh for detailing in this area. Also released in 8097 was a new carbonite piece. This piece is much larger than the original, and allows for a minifigure to fit inside the back of the block by holding on to it with its hands. The block itself is a dark silver, and is moulded to have a shape resembling a minifigure with its hands up coming out from the piece. Black printing is used to give detail to the block, and also to the minifigure shape itself, with a Han Solo face in a pained expression and for the outlining of the shirt. The block also has sections on both ends so that clips and minifigure hands can grab onto it. In 2011, four versions of Han were made. In the latest version of the Millennium Falcon, Han has dark blue legs, but with a newly designed print, featuring a more prominent belt buckle, dark brown printing, and a wider holster, with the strap at the bottom being almost horizontal instead of angling down. For the torso piece, Han's white shirt is open-necked as many other versions, but the black jacket doesn't go all the way down to the bottom of the piece, so the shirt is printed right to the bottom. The headpiece similar to the one from 2010, and the hairpiece is still of the standard mould. He also comes armed with a blaster in this set. .]] A Hoth version of Han was released, with the same tan legs (with the older holster pattern) and torso in snow gear as the previous Han wearing a parka hood, however a new parka hood piece was made which didn't cover as much of the torso and had more prominent printing around the front of the hood. It also featured Han's new head piece. This version of Han came armed with a blaster pistol. An exclusive Han Solo minifigure was released in the 5000214 LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia, based Han after he received the Medal of Bravery after helping to destroy the first Death Star. This minifigure was similar to the one released in the 2011 ''Falcon, but it had the Medal of Bravery printed in gold with a brown ribbon and black outlining. The vest was also slightly altered, with not falling so far down, and the shirt collar was changed to be higher, reflecting the ceremonial attire Han wore to the awards ceremony. The other Han Solo released in 2011 was also not from a standard LEGO set. The final one was included in a Blu-Ray version of LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace. This minifigure depicted a young Han Solo, with short, unposeable dark tan legs, the same torso piece as the latest version of Han in the clothes he wore during his time in carbonite, and a new face print with a more detailed mouth. The hair piece is also one not used on other variants of Solo- it is longer and is parted on the right side. A microfigure of Han Solo was released in 2012 for the Games set, 3866 The Battle of Hoth. This microfigure is dark blue, and has printing on the leg and torso areas resembling the minifigure variants of Han in snowgear with tan legs, complete with printing for electrobinoculars. The head area depicts Han in a parka hood, with goggles placed over his face that has a happy expression on it. The second wave of 2012 will see the release of yet another Han Solo minifigure- the fourth version based on the time surrounding his enclosure in carbonite. This minifigure will have the same torso, legs and hair as his previous carbonite version, but the headpiece will be lacking a trademark lopsided smile- instead the mouth will be in a relatively straight line and curved down slightly on the right to help give off a serious expression. Darker flesh printing will also be used below the mouth, while black eyes with white irises and brown eyebrows will still be featured. In the first wave of 2013, Han Solo appears in the set 75003 A-wing Starfighter. In this version, he has brown legs with a gun holster, which looks identical to ceremonial Luke's legs. His torso has sand yellow arms and flesh-colored hands. His torso now features pockets, and he has a less loose shirt. His face looks identical to more recent versions. He has the same hair. He now features a small pistol with a scope. Another Hoth version of Han appeared in the 2013 "May the Fourth" promotion. It featured Han with interchangeable hair and a light brown hood, with brown clothing. The head piece was double-sided, with one side showing Han with goggles and the lower half of his face covered by a scarf, and the other depicting Han with a grimace. Han Solo's 2014 version uses the same torso as the 2013 version, but with dark blue pants with new printing once again representing his belt and blaster holster. He still uses the short, reddish brown hairpiece and features brand-new face printing giving him cheekbones, thicker eyebrows and a small scar and a more serious facial expression. His alternate face has a smug smile, as most of his minifigures have. In the Video Games .]] In ''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, six Han Solo characters were made. "Han Solo" is based upon Han's 2004 minifigure with dark blue legs, white shirt, and black vest. This character is armed with a grey gun piece, commonly used as a revolver. "Han Solo (Hoth)" is also armed with this gun, and is similar in appearance to the Hoth variant released in physical form four years later, with an open blue jacket and brown legs. "Han Solo (Endor)" is the same as "Han Solo" except he wears a green camouflage cloak over his vest. "Han Solo (Skiff)" is also armed with a grey pistol, and his appearance is based upon the first variants featuring Solo as he came out of carbonite. "Han Solo (Stormtrooper)" features Han in Stormtrooper armour, much like the stormtrooper disguise variant released in 2008. This version of Han comes armed with a megaphone that has a transparent red stud on the end, representing what was used for guns in the Star Wars theme prior to 2007. The "Han Solo (Hood)" version has Han Solo dressed in a blue Eskimo outfit with sand yellow legs. In the game, all three characters have the ability to shoot, grapple and build objects. Also playable by turning on extra toggle is "Han Solo (frozen in carbonite)", which is based upon the original carbonite block. This character has no abilities and is unable to attack--and is only able to move by hopping around. These characters all returned for LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga with the same abilities and weapons. In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, Han Solo is a secret unlockable character, and is based on his main variant in LEGO Star Wars II. Also based on this form of the character is "Han Solo (Classic)" from LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. In this game, Han can be unlocked either by collecting all ten minikits in one of the levels, making him available for purchase, or the code "KFDBXF" can be entered. Background Han Solo was a smuggler, pilot of the Millennium Falcon, and a good friend of Chewbacca. In Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Han is revealed to have a debt to Jabba the Hutt, and in desperation he accepted 17,000 credits for transporting Ben Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO and R2-D2 to Alderaan on their quest to help Princess Leia. When they arrived, Alderaan had been destroyed by the Death Star's superlaser and the Millennium Falcon was captured by the Galactic Empire. Inside the Death Star, Han Chewbacca and Luke Skywalker managed to avoid notice by security, and rescue Princess Leia from the Empire. Prior to their escape, they noticed Ben Kenobi dueling with Darth Vader, resulting the physical death of Ben Kenobi. After escaping the Death Star, they proceeded to the Rebel Base on Yavin IV, where Han considered the Rebel's plan to attack the Death Star to be "suicide". However, he soon had a change of heart, and returned to aid in the attack. The result was the destruction of the First Death Star. Following his heroics, Han was awarded the Medal of Bravery by Princess Leia, as well as a position with the Rebel Alliance. Three years later, Han was still working with the Rebel Alliance, but announced his intentions to leave for his own safety, against the wishes of Princess Leia. When the secret Rebel base on the planet of Hoth was discovered by the Empire, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Princess Leia escaped in the Millennium Falcon, but were pursued by several Imperial Star Destroyers after discovering that the hyperdrive aboard the Falcon was malfunctioning. After shaking the Imperial pursuit, Han travelled to Cloud City for repairs for the'' Falcon''. There, Han met his old friend and former owner of the Millennium Falcon, Lando Calrissian. But what Han didn't know is that he was being tracked by the legendary bounty hunter Boba Fett by orders of Darth Vader, that a detachment of Imperial Stormtroopers was stationed on Cloud City, and that Calrissian, the administrator of Cloud City, was forced to set a trap for Han. After being captured, Princess Leia and Han confessed their mutual love. Darth Vader tortured Solo, then ordered him to be frozen in carbonite. Vader's true intention was to cause a disturbance in the Force, knowing that Luke Skywalker would come to his friends' aid. Unfortunately, Solo's frozen body was taken away to Jabba the Hutt by Boba Fett in his ship, the ''Slave I'', ''before his friends could save him. On Tatooine, Princess Leia, Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca made a plan to infiltrate Jabba's palace and rescue Han, but after Han was unfrozen from carbonite, Jabba the Hutt discovered them. However, they did have a second plan formulated with the now-Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, and they managed to escape. Later Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, Princess Leia, Lando Calrissian and later Luke Skywalker reunite with the Rebel Alliance. Han led a covert mission on the Forest Moon of Endor to deactivate the shield generator of the Second Death Star, allowing the destruction of the Second Death Star by the Rebellion's Star Fleet. Han and Leia married and had a son named Ben Solo. But when Ben turned evil and become Kylo Ren due to the influence of Supreme Leader Snoke, destroyed Luke's new Jedi Order, and joined the First Order. Han and Leia split and Han and Chewbacca returned to the life of smuggling. Thirty years later, Han and Chewbacca came upon the Millennium Falcon being driven by Rey, Finn, and BB-8. After dealing pirates and escaping on their ship. Han and Chewbacca agree to help them get BB-8 to The Resistance. When they meet with Maz Kanata, she convinces Han to return to Leia. When the First Order destroys the New Republic and attacks Kanata's castle. Han witness Kylo Ren capturing Rey and reunites with Leia. Han agrees to go with Chewbacca and Finn to rescue Rey and lower the shields of Starkiller base so that the Resistance can destroy it. As He and Chewbacca plant detonators. He sees Kylo Ren and confronts him on a balcony. He and Ren have a moment together before Ren stabs Han with his Lightsaber. Han touches his son's face one last time before falling to his death in the base's reactor. In the LEGO universe, Han appeared as a boy who escaped from an orphanage in ''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace, and assisted Jedi Master Yoda in a mission for the Jedi. His name was revealed at the end of the film, when he fixed the letters he hastily placed on his shirt as a nametag, rotating the "I" to an "H". When he crash landed on Dagobah years later, Yoda remembered him quite well. ''The LEGO Movie'' In The LEGO Movie, Batman steals a hyperdrive from Han, Lando, Chewbacca, and C-3PO in order to make an Octan delivery vehicle to intrude Lord Business's lair. Gallery of Variations |img4=Han_Solo_Carbon.jpg |txt4=Carbonite |img5=HanSolo.jpg |txt5=Classic |img6=Star_wars_lego_han_solo.jpg |txt6=Hoth Jacket |img7=HanSolo6212.jpg |txt7=Hoth Jacket |img8=Han Solo 6210.png |txt8=Skiff |img9=Han Solo light flesh brown legs.png |txt9=Classic |img10=Han Solo Stormtrooper.png |txt10=Stormtrooper |img11=Han hoth.png |txt11=Hoth Jacket |img12=hoth han.png |txt12=Bespin |img13=Lego-star-wars-han-solo-minifigure.jpg |txt13=Skiff |img14=Lego-carbonite.jpg |txt14=Carbonite |img15=7965_Han.png |txt15=Classic |img16=7879_Hoth_Han.png |txt16=Hoth Jacket |img17=Han celebration-2.jpg |txt17=Ceremonial |img18=HanKid.jpg |txt18=Young |img19=HanSoloNew9516.jpg |txt19=Skiff |img20=han micrfig.jpg |txt20=Microfigure |img21=HanSoloEp6.jpg |txt21=Classic |img22=Han2014New.jpg |txt22=Classic |img23=HanHothPoly.jpg |txt23=Hoth |img24=Han_Solo_Endor.jpg |txt24=Endor |img25=Lego Han Solo.png |txt25=Ep. VII |img26=HOTHSOLOY.jpg |txt26=Hoth |img27=Han_Hoth_2016.jpg |txt27=Hoth |img28=Han_Skiff_2016_Redesign.jpg |txt28=Skiff |img29=29307519626 5efb560901 b.jpg |txt29=Classic |img30=29053874350 5f55eb7853 b.jpg |txt30=Stormtrooper |img31=Sw823.png |txt31=Skiff |img32=75192 alt22.jpg |txt32=Bespin |img33=75212-han.jpg |txt33=''Solo'' |img34=75211_Minifigure_03.jpg |txt34=Imperial |img35=75209_Minifigure_02.jpg |txt35=Corellia |img36=Sw0934.png |txt36=Mudtrooper |img37=LEGO_Han_Solo_Bespin.png |txt37=Bespin |img38=Sw0949.png |txt38=Goggles |img39=LEGO Bespin Han Solo 2019.png |txt39=Bespin }} Video Game Variations LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens LEGO.com Description Notes * Han Solo is played by Harrison Ford, who also played . This fact has been used as the source of several jokes in various movies and video games produced by the LEGO Group. **The fact that Indiana Jones is a playable character in ''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' is a reference to this. **The scene where Han blasts FN-2199 in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens. * Han Solo is inexpicably given two holsters in his video game appearances, though his minifigure should only have one. Appearances * 3341 Star Wars#2 * 3866 The Battle of Hoth * 4501 Mos Eisley Cantina * 4504 Millennium Falcon * 4476 Jabba's Prize * 6209 Slave I * 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge * 6212 X-wing Fighter * 7104 Desert Skiff * 7144 Slave I * 7190 Millennium Falcon * 7749 Echo Base * 7879 Hoth Echo Base * 7965 Millennium Falcon * 8038 The Battle of Endor * 8097 Slave I * 8129 AT-AT Walker * 9516 Jabba's Palace * 10123 Cloud City * 10179 Millennium Falcon * 10188 Death Star * 10236 Ewok Village * 66221 X-Wing Fighter and Luke Pilot Maquette Co-Pack * K10131 Battle of Yavin Collection * 75094 Imperial Shuttle Tydirium * 75003 A-Wing Starfighter * 75030 Millennium Falcon * 75052 Mos Eisley Cantina * 75060 Slave I * 75098 Assault on Hoth * 75137 Carbon Freezing Chamber * 75138 Hoth Attack * 75159 The Death Star * 75105 Millennium Falcon * 75174 Desert Skiff Escape * 75180 Rathtar Escape * 75192 Millennium Falcon * 75205 Mos Eisley Cantina * 75209 Han Solo's Landspeeder * 75211 Imperial TIE Fighter * 75212 Kessel Run Millennium Falcon * 75217 Imperial Conveyex Transport * 75222 Betrayal at Cloud City * 75243 Slave I - 20th Anniversary Edition * 75262 Imperial Dropship - 20th Anniversary Edition Other Physical Appearances * 41608 Han Solo * 75535 Han Solo Magnet and Watch Appearances * 852845 Han Solo Magnet Set * 9002946 Han Solo Watch Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair * Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick * The Quest for R2-D2 * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out * The Yoda Chronicles * The LEGO Movie * ''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales'' * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures Book Appearances * 5000214 L EGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2000 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Category:Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Category:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Category:Star Wars Episode VII minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:Solo: A Star Wars Story